Don't You Forget About Me
by lovejill
Summary: War changes those you love. And sometimes the one you love, doesn't love you back. This is the story of one woman's battle to win the love of a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't You Forget About Me**

**Author's Note:** After a few months of contemplating posting this story or not, I finally decided to post the first two parts (only because that's all I've got done). I hope that you enjoy this story as much as my others. And if you haven't read them, you should. My first couple fics aren't all that great, but, hey, everyone has to start somewhere. Read/Review please

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Prologue**

"_I don't want you to forget." She said quietly. So quiet that she was surprised he even heard her._

"_You don't want me to forget what, Granger? That you saved up all of your hope that some day I wouldn't be this way? You knew it was coming! You and I both know that there is no way out of this!" He yelled. His face was red and contorted out of anger. She couldn't ignore his wand pointing directly toward her. But she still held no fear. She knew what he had to do. He knew it as well. They both knew that he couldn't turn back and pretend it never happened. One of them had to die, and his orders said that it was preferably her._

"_I don't want you to forget what you could have been." She spit out. "I want you to remember that there was one person in the world who actually cared what happened to you! Someone who stayed up until the early hours of the morning, just to make sure that you came home safe! I want you to remember that the person you killed in this room tonight, was the only person who ever loved you!" She hadn't meant to confess her love for him. She was only trying to make a point. Somehow, she always knew that her mouth would get her into some serious trouble some day. She only wished that it hadn't been this day. _

"_You what?!" he screamed in outrage. He began to walk closer to her, wand still pointed. Hermione drew herself up to her full height and looked him square in the eyes._

"_I love you." She stated as she stood firmly before him. She could see something in his eyes that wasn't there before. Realization? Maybe. _

"_You don't know what you're talking about, Mudblood." He spat venomously. She could hear the denial in his voice. He didn't want her to love him. That would mean that he would have to express feelings. She almost laughed at the idea. Things like that could never happen. _

"_You don't know what love is. How could you? The only thing you know is books, so why don't you stick to what you're good at before you get yourself in trouble."_

* * *

Read/Review 


	2. Don't give up on me tonight

**Author's note:** I know that this is short, and probably should have been updated a while ago, but life is busy and it's quite hard to find inspiration these days. The first couple of lines in this chapter are inspired by a section in Anita Shreve's book, Fortune's Rocks, which is a very good book to read. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter.

"Do you still love him?" Harry asks as he reaches for my hand. My response is almost immediate.

"I cannot imagine not loving him."

His eyes lower and lose contact with mine. "Have you heard from him since that night?" he asks after a moment. I sigh and close my eyes. I can feel the warm sensation of tears starting and do my best to hold them in.

"No, Harry, I haven't." My voice breaks as I speak. A day has not passed that I have not thought of him. All of the memories we shared are forever engraved in my mind. My heart only holds two wishes. For him to be safe, and to return to me. "I should be going, Harry." I gather my purse, remove myself from the chair, and make my way out of the small café. Not once did I look back at the trail of pain I left behind me.

The following week went by painstakingly slow. To keep myself from wandering aimlessly I cleaned the flat until it sparkled, and once there was nothing left for me to clean, I took to reading. Within days I had read each book on the shelf. I can hardly remember what any of them were about. My mind seemed to wander into the unknown.

A knock at the door broke me from my nine day solitude. The person knocked persistently until I made my way into the front room and ripped open the door. In front of me stood Ginny Weasley, a women whom I had not spoken to in months.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed breathlessly, "We've found him!" At that moment my heart stopped. I brought a hand to my chest to soften the blow.

* * *

Read/Review.

Hopefully I'll be inspired to write soon!


End file.
